The invention relates to a fishhook remover and a method for removing a fishhook from a fish mouth. The fishhook remover generally has an overall shape resembling a pistol, including a handle that is shaped like a pistol stock as well as a barrel-like shank that terminates away from the handle in a J-shaped end to catch or couple a curved section of the shank, or elbow of an embedded fishhook.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fishhook remover and method which allow unhooking a fish without inflicting any or but insignificant harm to the fish.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fishhook remover and method which eliminate the need to even touch the fish in order to unhook it, to thereby avoid disturbing a fish's protective slime layer.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the above objects via a structure which is relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate.
These and other aspects and objects are provided according to the invention in a fishhook remover and a method of use that feature a remover tool that has a handle shaped like a pistol stock and a slender shank that extends away from the pistol-grip handle like a barrel. The slender shank terminates in an end substantially configured in a J-shape, but which also includes a fork (eg., hence a "forked end") that flares out in the direction opposite to the handle. In use, the fork of the tool is preferably inserted in an elbow portion of a fishhook to allow a user to push in the elbow and unhook the fish.
The handle of the remover tool includes a lateral flange. The flange is arranged so that a user, gripping the handle like a pistol, can reach his or her thumb out and press it firmly against the flange. That way, a user can clamp fishing line between the flange and his or thumb, and thereby keep the elbow of the hook pulled tightly into the fork while maneuvering the tool.
The J-shaped portion of the tool allows the user to catch the elbow of the hook like the way two links of chain contact each other. A fish can be unhooked by swinging the fish in an orbit in front of the chest of the user. During the swing of the fish, the fish comes unhooked somewhere past the top of the upswing. A fish can be unhooked by this method without the user ever directly touching the fish with his or her hands.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.